Mischief Managed
by GoldenNickel
Summary: A series of One Shots about all the trouble-makers at Hogwarts Students from all three generations! Read and review!
1. James Potter and Sirius Black

**Yay! New story! Well, not technically a story. This will be a series of one shots based on all the trouble makers in all 3 generations of Harry Potter. Each chapter will be it's own story. Read and don't forget to review. :) Enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if only..._

The corridors of Hogwarts were completely empty, save two. It was half past midnight, and way past curfew for students. A seventh year Gryffindor peered around the corner to be sure no one was looking, and then waved his companion forward.

A large black dog bounded happily around the corner and loudly down the hallway.

"Padfoot," the seventh-year hissed, "Are you trying to get us caught?"

The dog skidded to a halt and lay on the ground, burying its nose in its paws and whining.

"Oh come off it, you're not fooling anyone," the boy rolled his eyes, and then laughed and shoved the dog playfully. "Let's go."

Suddenly, the dog shifted into a boy. "You're no fun, James." The shaggy-haired boy said, laughing a bit too loud.

"You did not just call James Potter 'no fun,'" James huffed indignantly.

"Yes I did," Padfoot replied, "Ever since you've started dating Evans, you've lost your touch, my friend. And all because of a girl."

"Lily is not just a girl….she's…just…._ugh,_ shut up, Sirius!" James exclaimed, "Besides, you seem to spend more time with Lily than _I_ do. So shove off or come on."

Sirius grinned and followed as James continued walking down the corridors.

"I can't help it, Lily's just so dang attracted to me….it's not her fault, I mean, look at me," Sirius said dramatically, running his hands through his hair in a very James-like fashion.

James rolled his eyes. "She does your homework, Sirius. She doesn't want to snog you. Come on, who would? Look at you," he said mockingly, causing Sirius to let out a barking laugh.

"Who's there?" they heard the familiar voice of Filch the caretaker. "It better not be students out of bed! If I catch you, so help me I'll lock you in the dungeons! I don't care if Dumbledore says it's not allowed!"

James and Sirius scrambled to find a hiding place. When the found none, they settled for racing down the corridor away from Filch. They raced around the corner and kept running. Sirius shifted into a dog and dashed ahead of James.

"Are you crazy!" James whisper-yelled to Sirius, "If Filch catches you like that, detention will be the least of our worries!"

Sirius shifted back and the two leaned against the wall, gasping for breath.

"Since when do you care if we get detention?" Sirius asked.

"Detention, I don't care about. You going to Azkaban for being an unregistered Animagus? That I care about."

"Aw, I never knew you liked me so much, Prongs," Sirius said in mock flattery, grinning.

James smacked Sirius in the chest and the two continued running.

* * *

The door of the Gryffindor common room shut with a dull _thud_ as the two students ran inside.

"Safe," Sirius gasped, "I can't believe we escaped Filch and that mangy cat of his."

"You sound like such a dog," James laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Well I _am _one half the time, in case you hadn't noticed," Sirius laughed back, "Now, if you plan on sneaking out again, I suggest you come up with a better plan."

"I thought you wanted to cause some havoc!" James exclaimed, "That's why we were out there!

"Why didn't you go get the map and your cloak, first?" Sirius asked, turning the blame on James.

James shrugged, "Where's your sense of adventure, Padfoot? With the map and the cloak, we're completely safe. We always know when someone is coming, and we're bloody invisible so they wouldn't catch us anyway. It's more exciting rushing in blindly."

"Well this time let's make it a bit less exciting then."

"You want to go out there again, just to give Peeves some dung bombs to toss around?"

"Nah, I've thought of a better idea. I'm going to put them in Slughorn's potion's cabinet. He gave me a T on my last essay."

"He gave me a T, too!" James exclaimed.

"I wonder if it has anything to do with us not actually _doing_ the essay." Sirius asked seriously, looking thoughtful, before breaking into a laugh, "Anyway, it'll be brilliant so let's go."

* * *

James and Sirius walked down the empty corridors for the second time that night. This time they were covered in James' Invisibility Cloak, James holding the Marauder's Map in his hands and his wand between his teeth.

When they finally reached the Potion Master's classroom, Sirius waved his wand and they heard the soft _click_ of the door unlocking. James pushed the door open and they set to work putting dung bombs in the cupboard.

They filled it as much as possible, pushing it shut so that the next time it was opened the bombs would come tumbling out.

"Brilliant," Sirius said, "Now let's get out of here before-."

"Students out of bed!" someone yelled angrily, effectively stopping Sirius' words.

James and Sirius spun around to see Filch standing in the doorway. Somehow, he still looked terrifying, even though he was holding Mrs. Norris in his arms, petting the cat gently.

In the process of turning, Sirius lost his footing and went tumbling backwards. As he was falling, he swung his arms around, looking for something to grab hold of. He hand connected with something and he clenched it in his fist.

Fortunately, he'd stopped his fall. Unfortunately, what he'd grabbed onto happened to be the handle of Slughorn's Potions Cupboard. The door swung open, sending the dung bombs flying out of the cupboard, and all over Sirius.

* * *

"You stink, mate," James said, covering his nose and trying not to laugh.

The other Gryffindor glared at him angrily.

The pair were sitting in Dumbledore's office while Filch tried to convince the headmaster to let him hang the two troublemakers by their thumbs in the dungeon. Instead of that punishment, Dumbledore settled on giving the students detention.

"You two are to clean every inch of Professor Slughorn's classroom," Dumbledore said sternly, although he also looked like he was trying not to chuckle at Sirius.

"But we only messed up his Potions Cupboard!" Sirius insisted.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Nevertheless, you two need to serve your detention somewhere, and it's been quite some time since Professor Slughorn has had time to clean."

"Brilliant," Sirius muttered, "Can I at least bathe, first?"

"Why, you smell pretty much the same as you always do," James said, grinning, earning a punch from Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Black. Mr. Filch will escort the pair of you back to your common room. Tomorrow morning, at seven O'clock sharp, you two will report to Professor Slughorn and make sure his classroom is spotless. Off you go."

The grumbling pair of students exited the Headmaster's Office, followed closely by Hogwarts' Caretaker.

* * *

"It wasn't even worth the trip!" Sirius exclaimed once he and James were back in the Gryffindor common room. "All we managed was making me smell awful, and having to clean that bloody room at seven a.m. on a Sunday!"

"It was technically your fault that the dung bombs fell on you. And besides, the trip wasn't completely worthless…"

"Oh, and why, dear James, wasn't it worthless?" Sirius asked.

"I slipped a dung bomb in Filch's back pocket while he was taking us to Dumbledore…the next time he sits down he'll smell just like you."

"You're bloody brilliant sometimes," Sirius said, letting out a loud laugh.

**So, what did you think? Each chapter of this story will be a short story about whatever mischief the Hogwarts students are getting in to. :) In your review, make sure to tell me what you think of this chapter, and let me know what students you want to see get into trouble next. :)**


	2. Fred and George

**You asked for some Fred and George Mischief, and you got it :) I hope you enjoy it enough to review.**

Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, prided himself on his calm demeanor. He was always in control; he never lost his temper, and he never yelled at students. However, as with all rules, there was an exception. Actually, there were two.

No one except Fred and George Weasley could make the Headmaster so...he struggled to find the right word, and settled on _exasperated. _

Currently, Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office, his fingertips pressed together in front of his face. He was staring at the red-headed twins, biting back a sigh.

"To what, may I ask, do I owe the pleasure this time, boys?" the Headmaster asked.

"Funny you should ask," George said, grinning from ear to ear. He turned to his brother. "Would you like to do the honors, Fred?"

"Gladly," Fred grinned back, a mirror image of his twin, "You see, Professor Dumbledore…it started like this…"

* * *

_ "Bloody Hell!" Fred exclaimed, trying to control the stomach wrenching cough that was escaping his throat, "We need to find a better way to test our merchandise!" _

_ "You're right…" George replied, looking into the small mirror he was holding. His face was covered in sickly green markings, which made him appear violently ill. _

_ The brothers had been testing out their Skiving Snackboxes when they had discovered that the "curing" half of the pill failed to work. Now they were forced to test alternative cures, all the while dealing with the side effects of the "sweets that make you ill."_

_ "At least you only look ill," Fred coughed, "I feel like I'm going to cough up a lung at any moment!"_

_ "Oh come off, it can't be that bad," George said, smirking slightly._

_ "Oh? Then why don't you have one?"_

_ "Er…no thanks."_

_ "That's what I thought. Come on, let's keep trying."_

_ Finally, after an hour longer of coughing and looking green, they found the right combination of ingredients to cure their symptoms._

_ "I'd say it's high time we find some test subjects…" Fred said, immensely relieved that he could breathe correctly again._

_ "Good idea," George replied._

* * *

"I fail to see the humor in this story, so far," Dumbledore said, his lips pressed together in a hard line.

"It gets better, I promise," Fred said.

"Then please, do go on," the Headmaster sighed.

_"So, one Galleon a day and you'll test our products, deal?" George asked the timid looking first year in front of him. "It's not dangerous, I assure you…"_

_ "Well, not life threateningly so, anyway," Fred snickered, causing George to punch his arm roughly._

_ "So, Brian was it? Do we have a deal?" George asked._

_ "How about two Galleons a day?" Brian asked, plucking up the confidence to speak._

_ "That's robbery!" Fred exclaimed, "Two Galleons, are you mental?"_

_ "One Galleon and five Sickles," George offered, ignoring his twin._

_ "One Galleon and eleven Sickles," Brian challenged._

_ "One Galleon, nine Sickles," George countered._

_ "Deal," Brian grinned._

_ "I like this kid," George laughed, "He's goin' places."_

* * *

"I don't wish to hear the specifics of how much money you offered Brian Voss," Dumbledore said, "What I would like to know is how the poor boy ended up floating around the Great Hall ceiling, unable to get down!"

"Right…that bit," George said, "It's a funny story. You'll laugh, I promise." The look on Dumbledore's face suggested otherwise, and George hurried forward with the story.

* * *

_"Are you sure about this?" Brian asked, looking doubtfully at the candy Fred had just offered him._

_ "If you don't want to test it, then I'll take the money back and we'll find someone else," Fred said, "It's up to you."_

_ Brian scowled at the fifth year and snatched the purple piece of candy away from him. He took a bite and swallowed. For a moment, Brian felt nothing happening. _

_ "It doesn't work, geniuses!" Brian shouted._

_ "I don't get it! The Levitation Licorice worked perfectly in our tests!"_

_ "Well, we did try it on a mouse first….they're quite a lot lighter than Brian here," George sighed, "Maybe we need to add more-."_

_ Before George could finish his sentence, Brian began to lift away from the ground. The first year yelped in surprise as gravity seemed to shut off._

_ "It bloody works!" Fred shouted joyfully._

_ "Fantastic," Brian shouted, "Now how do I land?"_

_ "Err…" Fred muttered, "About that…"_

_ "_WHAT?_" Brian exclaimed, "You bloody morons didn't think of a way to stop this?"_

_ "Hey, watch who you're insulting! Just give us half a mo, we'll figure this out!" George shouted, and then turned to Fred._

_ "So…I see a slight problem with the Levitaion Licorice," he said calmly, causing Fred to let out a loud laugh._

_ "What happened to that mouse you guys tested this stuff on earlier, anyway?" Brian interrupted, swimming his way through the air towards the twins._

_ "Well…I'd guess he's currently living his happy life on the ceiling of Hogwarts…he floated away before we could catch him."_

_ "Brilliant," Brian muttered, earning a glare from the Weasleys._

_ "How about we try a spell," Fred suggested, "We can always work on an antidote for the candy later."_

_ "Right," George agreed._

_ He pulled out his wand and flourished it towards Brian. "Finite!" _

_ The spell had no effect._

_ "How about we try using a levitation spell on him, and then using the counter spell?" Fred asked, "It might get rid of the effects of the licorice."_

_ Fred pulled out his own wand._

_ "Levioso!" He said with force, pointing his wand at Brian. The spell seemed to have no effect on the already-airborn first year. "Finite!"_

_ "Wingardium Leviosa!"George tried, "Finite Incantatem!"_

_ No matter what spells they tried, Brian continued floating around the room. Whenever the boy tried to swim towards the ground and land, he was unable to keep his footing. Every time he took a step, he simply began to float away again. After half an hour of trying, Fred and George sat at one of the tables and groaned._

_ "Lunch is about to start," George pointed out._

_ As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened and students and teachers alike began pouring into the Great Hall. When they noticed the brown-haired first year levitating and shouting insults at the twins, everyone halted. A few students began to snicker._

_ Professor Flitwick stepped forward. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked Fred and George._

_ "We were testing our Levitation Licorice," George said._

_ "And it went a bit wrong," Fred continued._

_ Professor Flitwick sighed and waved his wand. By some unspoken spell, the charms professor was able to get Brian back on his feet again._

_ "To the Headmasters office, the both of you," Professor Flitwick stated._

* * *

"You two are lucky that Professor Flitwick was able to get the boy grounded again," Dumbledore said, "And you're lucky that we found that poor mouse you chose to test your candy on. Both Brian and the mouse are back where they belong, on solid ground, no thanks to you two."

"But professor, we needed to test-."

"Not on mice, and not on first years!" Dumbledore exclaimed, momentarily losing his temper, "A weeks' worth of detention for both of you! And I shall be writing your parents. I'm sure Molly would love to know that you two have been focusing more on candy than on your schoolwork."

"Yes, Professor," Fred and George said in defeat.

"However," Dumbledore said, his expression returning to calm, and his eyes twinkling once more, "If you ever perfect that Levitation Licorice, I'd love to get some. It would make dusting the corridors so much easier for the cleaning staff…"

**_Reviews would be amazing! :D Let me know what you think of the chapter, and who you want to see in the next chapter. :) (Remember, it can be from any generation. I plan on writing a next-gen chapter soon.)_**


End file.
